metal_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Disturbed
Disturbed is an American Heavy Metal band from Chicago, Illinois. The band's members consist of David Drainam (vocals), Dan Donegan (guitars), John Moyer (bass) and Mike Wengren (drums). Former members include vocalist Erich Awalt and bassist Steve "Fuzz" Kmak. Formed in 1994 as Brawl, the band adopted the name Disturbed after Drainam was hired as vocalist in 1996. Since the band's formation, it sold over 13 million albums worldwide, making them one of the largest grossing metal/rock bands in recent years. The had released five studio albums, four of wich have consecutively debuted at number one on the BillBoard 200. The band entered a state of hiatus in October 2011 and the band's members are all currently working on different side projects. Regardless, every piece of the American band claim they will eventually reunite in the future. Genres Classified as a heavy metal, or hard rock band, Disturbed is also regarded by some critics as nu metal and alternative metal. When asked about die-hard heavy metal fans not finding Disturbed heavy enough, Draiman at one time stated: "We probably have too much melody going on or we're not quite as turbulent or caustic. While I really love that type of music, it's not what we try to do. If we have to place things in context, we're more hard rock than heavy metal these days." "The secret is that we were never really part of any particular trend, although we definitely benefited from the popularity of what was called nu-metal at the time ... We never had the stereotypical attributes that those bands had. We don’t rap; there’s no turntable involved; no fusion in that respect. We play, in my opinion, classic metal. Sabbath, Maiden, Priest, Metallica, Pantera: these are the bands that made us want to play." Allmusic reviewer Bradley Torreano described the album Believe as "taking the sort of jump that their heroes in Soundgarden and Pantera made after their respective breakthrough records". He also described the title track as moving "from a brutal chug to a sweeping chorus that suddenly stops in its tracks and turns into a winding riff that recalls the work of vintage James Hetfield". Believe is also considered by several critics to be a step away from the nu metal sound featured on The Sickness, moving towards a more hard rock/heavy metal sound that was continued in their following albums. According to frontman David Draiman on the band home documentary M.O.L., the lyrics that he writes are inspired by life experience, perception, and actual experiences of his own, and he stated that he likes to present his ideas with cryptic lyrics. These lyrical themes range from the Judeo-Christian ideology of Heaven and Hell, domestic abuse, suicide, relationships, war, to more fantasy-like themes, such as vampirism and demons. Guitarist Dan Donegan typically uses tunings such as drop C# and drop C, which are lower tunings than regular E standard. These lower tunings allow for a heavier sound and quicker chord changes in Donegan's riffs. Donegan also uses subtle electronic effects, which the rest of the band refers to as "The Danny Donegan Orchestra". Personal Rating While many would argue that Disturbed are "gods", it is all too obvious that they are no such things. Many of their songs are simply baffling, but some get repetitive. 7.5/10.